


Jealous

by majestic_woman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_woman/pseuds/majestic_woman
Summary: Michael has a boyfriend and Jeremy is so totally not jealous, of course not! At least that's what he keeps telling himself.Idk that pretty much sums it up ;D





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So first ever fanfic... YAY!!! I hope *sweats nervously* so I hope this is good but if it's not constructive criticism is appreciated!! Anyway heere ( ahaha 'heere' ) *coughs* sorry. Now on with the story!!!

Michael has a boyfriend.  
  


Michael has a boyfriend, and Jeremy does not like it at all. He was not jealous, of course not! He just missed having his best friend. Yep that was it he wants his ‘player one’ all to himself. Nope not gay at all.  
  


Jeremy sees them holding hands at school, being all cute. Don't get him wrong there is nothing terribly wrong with Michael's boyfriend, but now since he came into their lives they never have time to hang out with each other in Michael's basement.  
  


These thoughts are going through Jeremy's head as he walks into school. The morning had been crap, he woke up late and extremely uncomfortable and couldn't do anything about it. Not that that feeling is unusual, but that doesn't make it any better. His dad had already left for work, hopefully with pants on, so he didn't have a ride. He could ask Michael but Andrew would be there too so he decided to take the trek to school.  
  


Walking towards his locker Jeremy spotted Andrew leaning against the lockers gazing down at Micheal as he talked animatedly about something. Michael stopped talking as soon as he spotted Jeremy. He grinned at him which sent butterflies flying in his stomach. Most likely because he didn't eat breakfast in his rush. No crushes here, nope.  
  


“Jeremy! You okay pal you were really zoned out there! I've been calling your name for awhile.”  
  


"Hey Jeremy." Andrew awkwardly waves at me, I'm pretty sure that Andrew does not like me. Most likely from me and Michael being such close friends.  
  


“ O-oh hey guys, yeah sorry just distracted.” I smile back trying to sound reassuring.  
  


" Mkay if you're sure, hey I was going to ask you if you wanted to come play video games today!” He grins up at me as I rummage through my locker to try and find my math book.  
  


“Yeah sure. AHA! I'VE FOUND IT!” I yell after I've found my textbook holding it up in the air. I look around and realize that everyone in the hall had stopped to stare at me.  
  


“Ehehe sorry.” I shrink into myself and shove the book into my backpack. The bell rang telling them to head to their first class. Eww math. I hate math, he very much sucks at it. Jeremy groans as he closes his locker, Michael laughs at him because he knows just how much Jeremy hates math. He turns back to Andrew and has to go onto his toes to peck his lips. "Bye babe! I'll see you at lunch!"  
  


" Until then." Andrew winks back at Michael and he blushes with a huge grin on his face.  
  


If only I could make Michael blush like that... Wait hold up where did that thought come from? Gosh I need more sleep. Michael attempts to put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder, but it was awkward because of the height difference.  
  


"To class we go!" Michael practically yells. Jeremy just laughs at his eagerness and trying and very much failing to hide his slight blush. This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know but there will be more!! Comments will be greatly appreciated!! Tell me what I can do to make it better!!


End file.
